Darkfall
by CeeCee333
Summary: What if the members of the BAU weren't what they seemed. This is an AU view of what if the BAU were made up of supernatural, and mythological creatures. Rated M due to language, violence, and romance. Please read and review. M/G already established. There will be other couples that will get together during the story. Please read and review! This is a team-centric fic. Now H/P!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Criminal Minds, I just babysit the character's!**_

David Rossi all but growled getting of the elevators in the BAU. Normally he would wait for his other team members so they could ride the elevator together, but tonight he was pissed and that was putting it mildly.

As soon as he stepped foot into the bullpen, he noticed Erin Strauss making a beeline for him. When she saw the expression his face, she quickly turned on her heels and headed in the other direction.

Rossi huffed his approval, and headed straight for his office.

Rossi threw is go bag at the wall, and put at dent in the dry wall. He snatched the receiver of his office phone up, dialed the appropriated numbers, and growled.

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "Mason no time for pleasantries. I need you to find out who was the pack master of those girls that were murdered."

Rossi waited for the response he wanted to hear and continued. "Mason this Unsub was a piece of work. The human girls he laid out like they were a present, but those poor cubs he tore them limb from limb with his bare claws. Shit if I hadn't stopped him the cops would have seen him, and we would have been screwed."

Rossi waited a few more moments before saying, "Mason if this shit gets out, we are going to have a war on our hands. Be discrete, but quick. Also I can't make the meeting tonight, I have too much going on right now. You are in charge tonight."

Rossi quickly ended his call and sat at his desk. He placed his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his hands. Rossi got the feeling, this case was a lot bigger than they thought, and if he was right, more cubs would be killed.

Rossi sighed. It had been a few days since he had properly eaten. He loosened his tie, headed out of his office, and went in search for dinner preferably something rare.

Hotch, JJ, and Emily were talking quietly as they exited the elevators. Hotch nodded at both women, and made his way to his office to call Jack. He needed to hear the sound of his innocent child to make the sadness of this case lessen.

Hotch knew Rossi would be heartbroken about those little girls. During the case Hotch tried to remind Rossi to keep his cool, but once when they were alone in the SUV, Rossi tore into Hotch.

"_Hotch you have no idea what this feels like. Someone – no their pack leader should have protected them. That is what we do. Those poor little girls didn't have to die. God Hotch you saw what that monster did."_

_Hotch sighed and said, "Dave I don't need to be a Warewolf to know that this case affected me too. If you think I can just watch the bodies of 5 mutilated girls and not be affected, then you clearly don't know me at all."_

_Rossi threw his hands up in the air and angrily said, "Hotch what would you know, you are a fucking Demon."_

_Hotch glared at his long time friend and colleague and said, " That may be, but when I left hell I finally got a piece of my soul back, so don't hand me that I don't feel anything shit."_

_Rossi breathed deeply and said, "Hotch I'm sorry. It's just…When I became a pack master I swore to protect the young and innocent. All pack masters do. I just need to find out why they didn't."_

"_Dave once we get this case solved, we as a team will help you. I'll talk to Strauss. We need a few days off after this to de-stress, and then with our Oracle of All Knowing we will find out what the hell is going on."_

"_Hotch I appreciate it."_

Hotch called his home, "Hey Jessica can I talk to Jack, I really need to hear his voice right now."

Jessica replied, "Sure Aaron. He was about to brush his teeth and take a bath, but I can tell from your voice you really need to speak with him. Hold on one moment."

Hotch straightened his tie absent mindedly, and waited for the sweet voice that would soon be talking to him.

"Hey daddy."

Hotch smiled for the first time in days and said, "Hiya buddy."

"Daddy I was good for Aunt Jessie. She made cookies with me, and she helped me with my homework."

Hotch felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted to be the one to do those things with his young son, but knew it wouldn't be possible all the time.

"Jack I am glad you had fun with Aunt Jessica. I hoped you saved daddy some cookies."

Jack giggled and replied, "Daddy we did…but it was really hard. Ooohh guess what happened?"

"What buddy?"

"I sneezeded fire out of my nose."

Hotch hung his head, he and Haley knew that they could possibly have a baby that took after his father.

"Buddy I bet that hurt, huh?"

"Nope, not one bit. Aunt Jessica let me blow fire on a hot dog. It was cool."

"I bet it was, but Jack we won't be cooking dinner like that."

Hotch almost smiled at the pout in Jack's voice when the child asked, "Can we at least roast marshmellows? Please daddy."

"Okay little guy when I get home we can make smores' our special way. But Jack you can't show people. Not until I teach you how to control it."

"Okay daddy, no fire breathing for show and tell."

"Jack you have to promise me, okay."

"Okay daddy I promise."

"Good, now go brush your teeth and take a bath. I will be home by the time you wake up in the morning."

"Nite daddy. I love you."

"I love you to buddy sweet dreams."

Jack heard the phone shuffle, then he heard Jessica's voice."

"Aaron, you could have warned me about the fire thing. I caught him trying to melt his plastic Army men."

Hotch bit back a laugh and said, "Honestly Jessica, I figured Jack would take after Haley, especially since he hadn't already started to breath fire."

Jessica laughed and said, "Now you know."

"Hey Jess keep an eye on him tonight. He has a lot of plastic toys he can melt."

"Will do Aaron, I will see you later tonight."

"Good night Jess, and once again thank you."

"Why are you thanking me, I am after all an angel."

With that they ended their call. Hotch stretched his legs, stood up and headed towards Strauss' office.

Reid exited the elevator, and smiled at JJ and Emily sitting in the bullpen. Reid knew after this difficult case he had just the right tricks to cheer the girls up.

Reid sat at his desk and pulled out a small clear ball.

Reid said, "Hey guys look."

Reid was still considered a novice with his magic but thank goodness he was a fast learner.

Reid softly said, "JJ look into the ball."

JJ smiled and went along with whatever Reid wanted to show her.

JJ peered into the ball, and saw Will reading to Henry. It was a weak spell so she could only get bits and pieces of Goodnight Moon being read to her young son.

Will stroked Henry's head and drawled, "Your mama will be home soon. I bet if you go to bed, you will see her in the morning."

Henry smiled at his father and quietly said, "Okay daddy. I go to night night land."

Will kissed his son on the forehead and tucked him in. Then Will picked up a framed picture of JJ. He looked at it and caressed JJ's face. He leaned the picture towards Henry who gave it a gentle kiss. Will put the frame down…..The little ball became cloudy and with a small poof was gone.

JJ hugged Reid, and with a watery smile said, "Thanks Spence."

Reid smiled back and said, "Anytime."

Emily gave JJ a quick squeeze on her arm and asked, "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you Emily."

Reid looked at Emily and said, "I got something for you too."

Emily warily asked, "What?"

Emily was tired of being the target of magic tricks gone awry.

Reid smiled and said, "Here!"

Reid placed two concert tickets in Emily's hand.

"Reid they are blank."

Spencer waved a hand in the air and goofily said, "Pick a concert, any concert."

"Oh wow Reid are you sure?"

"Yeah but don't take too long, you know how wonky my spells can be."

Emily asked, "Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Yeah just make sure it's sooner rather than later."

Emily nodded and said, "Will do, and thank you."

"No need. Well all need to relax after this case. Did you know stress is called the "Silent Killer" because it can lead to high blood pressure, chest pain, even heart disease, about 41 percent…."

Derek Morgan exited the elevator. Derek felt like hell, and knew he looked like it.

Emily and Reid stopped talking to look at their friend.

Emily and Reid looked at each other with a look of concern, and then back at Derek's retreating form.

Derek quickly opened his office door, threw his go bag in, and headed for the one place he needed to be. His life sort of depended on it.

Derek made his way down the hall, and stopped in front of the appropriate door. He knew he didn't need to knock. The door opened a few moments after he was standing there.

Penelope put a hand up as a signal for Derek to remain quiet for a moment.

"Of course Sam, I will get the information pronto. Call me when you can. This Oracle bids you adieu." Garcia slams the tip of her pen on the end call button. She turns around to smile at Derek. The smile drops from her face.

"Derek you look…..awful.. I mean awful for you is still pretty hot but…wow..baby boy you look pale, which considering you are a sculpted god of chocolate…."

Derek smiled a small smile and said, "Put that motor mouth in park, and give me a kiss."

Derek leaned down and gave Penelope a quick kiss.

"Derek you need to feed."

Derek sighed and said, "Yeah I know, but I wanted to wait until I saw you. P you know I can eat food too. I guess that is one of the perks of being half human."

"Yeah but when you don't feed, you lose some of your chocolaty goodness."

Derek got a twinkle in his eye and said, "Well princess you can help me get it back."

"Morgan you better be happy I quit wearing pigtails."

Derek barked out a laugh and said, "Well I am glad you did, or Strauss would have a fit."

Penelope stood up, her back to Derek's front. Derek slowly gathered Penelope's hair and moved it to one side. He brought his mouth to her neck.

Penelope flinched only a little as she felt Derek's fangs break the skin on her neck. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as he felt the first surge of blood.

Already Derek felt better. He took surge after surge.

Penelope quietly said, "Derek if you don't stop.."

"You're gonna what?"

"Don't play with me Morgan, you know what. We cannot do this here at work."

Derek sighed and said, "Fine."

Without the sound of knocking, Penelope opened her office door.

Derek scowled, and sat on Penelope's couch in a huff.

Penelope turned in her chair to see who came in.

"Oh hey Kevin, you got the paperwork from counter terrorism for me?"

Kevin pushed his glasses further back on his nose and said, "Yep sure do. Here you go."

Kevin handed the files over.

Kevin stared at Penelope for a second. He gasped when he saw her neck.

"Uhh Penny, I mean Penelope… I gotta go."

Kevin didn't even acknowledge Agent Morgan sitting there, he just turned and bolted out of the room.

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Well that wasn't awkward."

Derek chuckled and said, "Baby girl you knew it would be awkward with goat boy still working here."

"Derek he is a Satyr. Now be nice."

"Anything for you Goddess."

Derek stood up and asked, "How about we get out of here?"

Penelope replied, "I would love to, and as soon as I give Sam this information about the location of an Unsub, then we can go."

"Baby girl you don't have any idea when he will call?"

Penelope grinned at Derek and said, "In…5…4…3…2…He who seeks the Queen of Knowledge, speak and be spoken to."

Penelope gave Sam the information she needed, and the couple headed towards the bullpen.

**Okay I need to end it here.**

**I promise you will find out what everyone is soon. Even though I gave away what half the team was already.**

**As always read and review! Seriously tell me what you think. I have never written anything like this. Also I have updates for a few my other stories coming out soon! **

**Also should there be a Hotch/Emily Ship?**


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope and Derek walked into the bullpen. In typical Derek Morgan fashion, he had his arm slung around Penelope's shoulders.

Emily grinned cheekily at Derek and said, "Well I see someone feels better."

Derek chuckled and rhetorically asked, "Why do you think I call Penelope sweetness." He then playfully flashed his fangs.

Penelope slapped Derek's arm and said, "Not in front of my Junior G man."

Reid had turned a dark shade of red, and avoided eye contact with Derek.

Emily rolled her eyes.

JJ stood out in front of her office looking out at the bullpen. God she was tired. This case had taken a lot out of her. She was constantly trying to keep the media away from the crime scenes. If the mainstream media had found out what some of those girls were all hell would break loose.

JJ's heart went out to the family of those murdered little girls, but even more so to the brutally and desecrated young cubs.

JJ had to speak to the families of those little girls, and could see the hurt and the sadness the Unsub caused. What Reid had done for her earlier by letting her see her sweet son, and Will, made her feel a million times better.

Given her nature Hotch really pushed for JJ to talk to the families this time. JJ had the ability to calm almost anyone down, in any situation. She laughed inwardly, of course she could, considering what she was.

JJ even from a very young age could get anyone to like her and had no problem get boys to fall for her. Complete strangers felt a sense of peace when they around the petite blonde, that could pack a punch.

When Will met JJ he was instantly drawn, her bright blue eyes hid, very cleverly, disguised mischief.

JJ was ripped out of her thoughts by Hotch cupping his hands and saying, "Everyone….war room, now."

Emily muttered under her breath, "I swear if this is another damn case."

The agents made their way into the war room and sat.

Hotch said, "I know this case was bad."

Derek said, "Bad is putting it mildly."

Hotch continued, "I talked to Strauss and we are taking a long weekend starting now."

Penelope smiled and said, "Thank goddess."

Hotch spoke again. "However Rossi and I were talking, and there is something not right with this case. A demon who normally would never attack a Warewolf let alone, 5 cubs, doesn't seem like he would be our Unsub."

Derek asked, "Hotch what the hell was he anyway?"

Hotch sighed and said, "He was a Nightmare demon."

Reid interjected by saying, "Nightmare demons tend to instill feelings of intense horror and distress in a sleeping person, hence the word nightmare in the English language. For instance a succubus is a form of a Nightmare demon. Normally they don't show themselves, and if they were to kill children it would only be in their dreams. When the child woke up they would be alive and well."

Emily said, "So let me get this straight, a demon that normally never shows himself other than in people's dreams, was in Boston killing little girls? What the hell?"

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "Prentiss that is what we are trying to figure out. Trust me I have had a drink or two with a few Nightmares and they aren't all that bad. They talk to damn much about how scary they are, but that is no different from talking to Morgan about how many push ups he did that morning."

Everyone including Derek laughed.

Hotch said, "I want you guys to seriously get some rest." Hotch looked directly at Penelope and Derek. "In two days we will meet at Rossi's house and begin to figure this out…. Look guys I know we are all tired, but anytime we are not on a case I need us to find out what is really going on. I will use my underworld contacts to start, but first I need some time with my son."

JJ said, "I hear you Hotch."

Hotch grinned and said, "Jack finally can breathe fire."

Derek said, "Alright lil man."

Hotch laughed and said, "Yeah he sneezed a fireball and scared Jessica pretty badly."

Emily said, "Well that explains that. My money was on Jack taking after Haley."

Reid asked, "Hey JJ what about you? Have you guys figured out what Henry is yet?"

JJ sighed and said, "No. I am not sure why I am in such a rush to find out."

Reid said, "Well we know it can only be one of two things."

Derek snorted and said, "Good job boy genius."

JJ laughed and said, "Derek wait until you and Penelope have kids. You might be raising a den of little blood suckers, or have a bunch of descendants from Apollo driving you crazy."

Derek smiled and said, "Well at least if they take after Penelope, they will know they are grounded before I even have to yell at them."

Hotch said, "Seriously guys, let's get out of here before the she beast upstairs changes her mind."

Emily laughed and said, "Hotch you know Strauss is human."

Derek smirked and said, "Still doesn't stop her from being a beast."

Reid shuddered and said, "God don't I know it."

The team stood up and started gathering their things together.

Derek and Penelope were the first to make it out of the door, followed by JJ and Reid.

It was only Emily and Hotch left in the war room.

Hotch broke the silence first. "Emily I am not going to lie to you, I think this case was just the tip of the iceberg."

"Aaron why do you say that?"

Hotch sighed and said, "Nightmares aren't allowed up here in human form. They are only allowed to show up as figments of the imagination."

Emily tilted her head and asked, "So what does that mean?"

"That we might be looking at a lot more bodies if we can't get this solved and soon."

Emily internally groaned. She didn't think she could take more of what she saw, just a mere day ago.

Emily placed a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder and said, "We will find out what is happening come hell or high water. We are a team that for all purposes should quite literally be at each other's throat."

Hotch smiled a weak smile and said, "I know. I was trying to figure out what in the hell Strauss was thinking, but it's not like that put into our dockets Aaron Hotchner former soul less demon."

Emily laughed and said, "Or Emily Prentiss shape shifter."

They both found themselves chuckling.

Aaron said, "Thanks Emily I needed someone to laugh with."

"Hotch anytime. Well I better get going."

"Yeah me too, I need to make sure Jack didn't burn down my house."

Hotch was almost out of the door when Emily yelled out, "Hey Hotch."

Hotch stuck his head back in the door and replied, "What do you need Emily?"

Emily looked down and asked, "Hotch if you could go to any concert in the world what would it be?"

Hotch smiled and said, "That's easy. I would see the Beatles at Shea stadium."

Emily smiled and pulled one of the tickets out of her briefcase. She watched the letters form on the ticket.

"Well how about it Hotchner? Would you like to see the Beatles with me?"

"How… I…. I mean..How did you do that?"

Emily smiled and said, "Reid."

Hotch looked at Emily and smiled. "So Prentiss what time should I pick you up?"

Emily laughed and said, "Whenever the ticket says."

They both walked out of the war room and made their way to their homes.

**So I gave away what Prentiss was. But who can guess what JJ is?**

**Princess007 there is a little Hotch/Emily for you!**

**I made this chapter light because my muse is odd and I think this story might take a dark turn.**

**As always please read and review, and any suggestions leave them with your comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi sat in his den looking up at his vaulted ceiling. He looked down towards the ground and sighed heavily.

Rossi was trying to process the killings of those children, both human and wolf. He had only seen a handful of crimes scenes that were this brutal. Looking down at the dead small cubs had devastated him. The youngest couldn't have been older than six.

Rossi shuddered. He could see and feel each slash those little girls' had to endure. David wiped a lone tear from his eye and took a healthy swig of scotch. Mudgie sat next to his master with a sympathetic look in his eye. For a dog Mudgie was quite good at reading Rossi's emotions.

The two sat in silence. Rossi inhaled and exhaled through his nose. He was taken out of his reverie by a shrill sound coming from his cell phone.

He dug around in his pocket and pulled the phone out. He pressed the connect button and said, "Rossi."

Hotch on the other end replied, "How you holding up?"

Rossi sighed and said, "To be honest not well. I can't get those images out of my head."

"David I understand, just know that I talked to the team and we are willing to do whatever it takes to find out what really happened."

"Thanks. By the way I am sorry for earlier…I didn't meant to say what I said."

Hotch replied, "I get it. You were angry. Don't worry about it."

Rossi thought for a moment and then said, "We got close this time."

"We really did my friend. I know you would have wanted to bring the Unsub in for questioning, but the bastard didn't give us a choice."

Rossi grunted and said, "That son of a bitch knew the police were coming and he still didn't stop the assault on that poor girl. If only we had…."

"If only what Dave? What if we had gotten their sooner. I know, we have all felt that way. If you hadn't sensed danger the entire world would have known that we weren't human, or in Morgan's case half."

"Hotch don't you think I know all that? That is why that asshole had to die."

Hotch breathed deeply and said, "David you know you took a risk my shifting? You could have been caught as well."

"Hotch you know why I did it."

"I do, there was no way any of us could have stopped him unless we showed what we truly were, and I don't think JJ's power of persuasion would have worked."

Rossi chuckled slightly and said, "Normally JJ could get an Unsub to drive off a cliff if she wanted to, but this guy would have tried to rip her apart. Hotch what the hell was a Nightmare doing walking on land?"

"That is what we are going to figure out. I think that is the key to solving everything."

Rossi needed to change the subject. He could feel his heart constricting in his chest, and his head start to pound trying to figure out what was going on.

Rossi asked, "So how is Jack?"

Hotch replied, "He's good. He sometimes gets quiet because of the loss of Haley, but we cope one day at a time."

Rossi could hear the familiar sound of a bottle cork being popped. Rossi said, "I hear you are putting that bottle of scotch I gave you to good use."

"Dave I need a drink. Jack breathed fire for the first time today."

Hotch could hear the smirk in Rossi's voice when he said, "That's my boy."

Hotch groaned and said, "Dave I really wanted Jack to be an archangel like Haley."

"You two knew the risks of having children. I think Jack is better off being more like you."

Hotch inhaled a ragged breath and asked, "How is Jack better off? You know my jackass father will send for him one day."

"Hotch you have reasoned with your father before. I know it doesn't help that your father is literally the devil, but it does help that the bastard does have a small soft spot for his family."

Hotch grunted in disagreement. "If you think he gives a damn about his family you are crazy. He could have helped me stop Foyet but he didn't."

"No he didn't , but where is Foyet now?"

"Dave my father is only torturing him, because Foyet thought he could replace my dad. His punishment is out of arrogance not love. Remember this is Satan we are talking about."

"Hotch he let you and Shawn go didn't he."

"Only after Shawn drove him so crazy, he had no choice."

Both men stopped talking to take a hearty drink.

"Hotch you know better than I do, what can happen if you don't follow your gut. My gut is telling me that if we keep digging we are going to find a never-ending pit of bullshit."

"Dave I agree. I fear we are going to have to ask Penelope to do some things she is not okay with."

"Aaron don't worry about it, she has Morgan."

"I know that, but she has never been exposed to the evils we have. She may have to deal with circles of hell she didn't know existed."

Rossi barked out a laugh and said, "Hotch she comes from Greek gods, and you know how screwed up those bastards are. She will be fine. Plus Morgan would never let anything happen to her. We won't let anything happen to her. We will keep our tech girl innocent."

It was Hotch's turn to laugh. "Innocent, weren't you the one that just pointed out who her parents were? Apollo wasn't known for keeping it in his toga."

Rossi smiled and said, "True, her mother wasn't a saint either. What about JJ? I mean did you see her face after talking to the last family? She looked crushed."

"Dave she will be alright. Elves are known to bounce back quickly. They have a strong spirit. If anything JJ grows stronger every day. Plus she is a hell of a lot more dangerous than she looks. Don't get me wrong she looks like she can take care of herself, but you piss her off, and you will be missing a limb."

Rossi sighed and said, "I know our team will be okay. I just am so damn worried, about this. If a Nightmare has been let in the earth realm, what does that say about us? Not even our tech kitten could detect he was here, and you know she keeps tabs on the sorted."

"Dave we will do whatever it takes. Think about it, we can't even be sure if it is just cubs he is going after. That gives me an idea. I will have Garcia look up other abductions, and see if any of the we supers. I swear we will get to the bottom of this. But for now I need to go to sleep. Jack will be up in a few hours and I have to start his training. Get some sleep old-timer."

Rossi snorted and asked, "Who the hell are you calling and old-timer? I'll show you an old-timer. Yeah I am going to get some sleep too. I will see you guys soon."

"Talk to you later Dave."

"See you soon Hotch.

Both men ended their call, and pondered what they could be facing, and if their team alone would be able to handle it. A few minutes later both men were asleep, resting to prepare for the battle of their lives.

**So, I told you what JJ was. In the next few chapters you will find out what Will, Maeve, and the Director of the F.B.I are.**

**As always read and review.**

**P.S I am more than open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You read it, I deliver it.**

**Next chapter will be posted later today, or early tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Derek sat quietly is Derek's SUV. Derek looked over at Penelope and could tell something was weighing heavily on her mind.

Derek asked, "Princess what is wrong?"

"Derek this case really took a toll on me. The images I saw made me feel ill. Those poor little girls."

Derek sighed and said, "Baby girl I know it was hard for you, and I am sorry I wasn't there to comfort you."

"Baby boy don't you dare apologize. I know you promised to be my protector forever. It is just that forever given what we are could mean eternity."

Gruffly Derek said, "When I said forever I damn sure meant it. We both are capable of living until the end of time, and that is how long I plan on spending the rest of my life."

Penelope quietly said, "Derek I am sorry. I just don't see how 200 years from now you would still want to be with me."

Derek came to a stop at a red light. He cupped Penelope's cheeks with both hands and said, "P when my mom and dad got married, my dad knew he wouldn't have forever with my mom. Mom knew that if she didn't turn my father he would eventually die. She had to live with the knowledge that she didn't have forever with him. Baby girl I am lucky to get that with you."

"Derek the light turned green."

Derek continued driving towards their home. His gut churned with the idea that Penelope was afraid he would get tired of her. In his heart he knew that she truly was his god given solace, even if he didn't trust god. Derek had suffered so much torture and abuse. First he had to watch his father be brutally murdered.

William Morgan died by simply having an outing with his son. William knew that as a beat cop he didn't have a lot of free time. He tried to spend his time equally with his kids. He would take Des to ballet, Sarah to tennis practice, and he would simply walk around the neighborhood with Derek.

The day Derek's father died, Derek could feel the sense of danger before they began their walk. An over confident young Derek thought he could protect his dad. He knew he had fangs and he was very strong for a boy his age.

When his father was shot, Derek waited until the cowards that shot the man ran away. Derek tried his hardest to keep is father alive. Derek bit into his wrist and tried to make his father drink. William had always said he would never become a vampire, but Derek that day didn't care. He wanted his father to live.

Young Derek didn't understand that it wasn't that simple. He almost bled to death trying to save him.

Derek was brought back to reality when Penelope asked, "Derek, honey are you in there?"

Derek took a cleansing breath and said, "Yeah P I am still here."

Penelope stroked the back of Derek's head and asked, "Baby where did you go?"

"Honestly I went somewhere I shouldn't have."

"Derek you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to your father. You can't spend eternity that way."

"Baby girl I know, I just wished what I did could have worked."

"Derek my parents are dead too, and I have the ability to see the future. I could only see their death in bits and pieces and I had no idea what those images meant. I learned a long time ago, that some things are meant to be. Just like your life was spared after you almost bled to death near your father."

Derek glanced at Penelope. He focused back on the road and said, "This is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long. This world could end tomorrow and I would know that I had you in my life. We could look back a thousand years from now, and I still want to be by your side. Hopefully with babies."

"Derek I want to give you children, but I am scared. We have no idea what we could make."

"Goddess whatever we create out of love will be perfect. JJ is right I could have a den full of screaming, crying baby vampires, or we could have a home full of glowing oracles. Either way I would be happy. Hell I have even thought about beautiful hybrids."

"Oh god D could you imagine vampires that can see the future."

"Yeah well they would know when to run from me when they get their little asses in trouble."

Derek reached their driveway. He opened the door and jogged around to the passenger side to help Penelope out. He grabbed their bags, and they made their way through the front door.

Derek closed the door and stood silently in their foyer. He had a habit of trying to sense an unwelcome presence in his house.

Getting the all clear from his gut he set the alarm and followed Penelope into the kitchen.

Penelope set out to start the process of making tea.

She sighed and said, "Derek I am worried about Rossi."

Derek placed his hand on her arm and said, "All we can do is be here for him. P what do your instincts tell you?"

"That shit is about to get real."

Derek couldn't help himself he chuckled a little. "My sweet oracle, I must agree with you. We will work our asses off to find out what is going on. We will have Rossi's back no matter what. Okay."

"Okay my sweet prince."

Derek scoffed and said, "Try that again."

Penelope in a small cute tone said, "Okay my prince of darkness."

"Much better baby girl."

Penelope's tea kettle began to whistle loudly. She picked it up and poured the piping hot water in her cup that already held the tea bag.

While pouring Penelope asked, "Baby did you feed enough?"

"Yeah sweetness, I am good for now."

Penelope picked her large mug up and blew on the hot liquid, she turned around to see Derek digging through the pantry.

"D what are you looking for?"

Derek laughed and said, "Well we plan on babysitting Jack soon, I am finding stuff that he can melt."

Penelope shook her head and said, "D you cannot use Jack as a torch."

"Hey woman, the kid has a new-found power, and you know Hotch will be all business about it, why not let the kid have fun."

"Just remember to not let Hotch babysit when we have kids."

"Baby girl, consider it noted. Now speaking of kids we really should be practicing."

Derek was so close to Penelope she shuddered.

"Now Derek that is an idea I can agree with. Come on D make me forget all the badness in the world."

In a faux chastising tone Derek said, "Hotch told us to rest."

Penelope giggled and said, "D when do I ever listen to anybody. This goddess does what she wants, and what I want is to take you to bed."

Derek dramatically sighed and said, "If you must."

Penelope aggressively said, "I insist."

"Well then let this lowly subject worship you."

I am not ready to push the M rating yet, don't fret there will be some BAU loving, I am just trying to focus on plot.

Next chapter coming soon. Don't forget I take any and all ideas. If there are any characters you want to see, or additions to the plot let me know. I am all about the Fanfiction love!

As always read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Reid stood in front of his apartment looking around to see if anyone was there. He waved his hand and after the sound of six clicks his door opened.

Reid rubbed his tired eyes and sat his messenger bag down on his couch and plopped down next to it. He contemplated for a moment getting a bowl of cereal but was too tired to reach for a bowl. Reid dragged his tired body off the couch, and made his way into his bedroom. He laid faced down on his bed, praying for dreamless sleep to come.

Reid was almost asleep when his phone rang loudly near his head. Reid swore and rolled over to give whoever was calling this late was going to get a piece of his mind.

Reid gruffly said, "Hello."

"Hey Spencer I know it is late but I had a bad feeling about the last case you were on."

"Mom I promise I am fine."

Diana Reid scoffed and said, "Spencer do not lie to your mother."

"Okay, okay this case was really bad. Mom it involved children. You know how hard it is for me to compartmentalize things. But this….this was horrible. Human little girls and warewolf cubs were killed."

Diana Reid gasped and said, "Oh Spencer I am so sorry you had to see that."

"Thanks mom."

Spencer felt better talking to his mother. A long time ago Diana Reid was one of the most powerful witches in the world. Spencer's father was jealous and created a spell to confuse her mind. In the human realm doctors said that she was schizophrenic, but to any witch or warlock they would know what was truly new the issue.

Diana was placed under an enchantment spell only her ex husband could break. Spencer spent years trying to locate his father, but it seems as if he just vanished, never to be heard from again.

Diana trained Spencer using fairytales, and fables that was the only way she could remember her spells and potions. Diana knew from the day Spencer was born, that he was going to be extraordinary, she just hoped his father wouldn't go after Spencer as well.

Diana asked, "Spencer you need to remember that you chose to do this job. I know it is hard for your whole team to see something so awful, but you are the only ones that can find these monsters and put them away forever. Son don't doubt yourself and don't give up."

Spencer cleared his throat and said, "Mom thank you for calling, I really needed to hear your voice."

"Spencer you and I have always had an unspoken bond. I can always sense when you need me."

"I know mom, and goodnight. I have a busy day tomorrow….. I met a girl….well I haven't met her face to face yet, she needs my help, and she is wonderful. I think she is smarter than me."

"Spencer be careful. Like I said I can always sense when you need me. I have a feeling this girl could be good for you, but I fear she may be shrouded by danger."

Spencer sighed. His mother was too damn good at this, but he needed sleep he didn't have time to get into this now so he tried again to end the call.

"Mom I will heed your advice, but I am so very tired. Try and call me tomorrow I love."

"Spencer Reid I love you too. Goodnight."

Spencer looked at his phone and went to hang it up, he heard his mother shout out, "Jasmin oil."

"Mom what?!"

"She needs Jasmin oil, the girl you are meeting."

"How?"

"Spencer just trust me. Night."

Diana Reid hung up the phone.

Spencer pondered what his day would be like tomorrow. He was going to get to meet the girl of his dreams.

Finally Dr. Reid was able to find a peaceful slumber.

**I know this is short but I am just trying to do a back story for each character.**

**I hoped you guys liked it.**

As always read and review!

BTW any suggestions on what Will should be?


	6. Chapter 6

Rossi along with the rest of the BAU sat around Rossi's den trying to come up with a game plan.

Penelope said, "Rossi I think I may have something. Six months ago in Tempe, Arizona 9 cubs went missing. Of course it went unreported given what they were, but also 6 human girls were taken as well."

Rossi sat up straight and said, "Garcia can you create a file for me. I need to get this information out to some people."

Penelope gave Rossi a slight smile and said, "Whatever you need, I got it."

Hotch stood looking out of Rossi's window. He was trying to get his head in the case, but after his sort of date with Prentiss, he just couldn't focus. Hotch knew being with him was complicated. Hell his childhood alone was awful enough to create a thousand horror movies. His father was a cold, calculating bastard whose life's mission it was to make his son's miserable.

Hotch shuddered at the very last words his father said to them before they were release. Hotch's father fixed a sickly smile on his face and said, "Don't worry son, I'll be seeing you and your little family again."

Now Haley was gone. She rightfully was at home and there could be a chance that she could come back. But he knew a long time ago they were over. The real question was, Should he let himself fall for Emily Prentiss. Haley and Emily are like night and day. Haley was innocent, with her soft blonde hair and kind eyes, that were made hard by years of fighting with and against him. Haley constantly tried to make him choose. He so desperately wanted Haley to understand that he needed Haley and Jack to remind him of the good in the world, and why he chased after the bad guys."

Hotch sighed deeply. He knew Emily would already understand what he went through on a daily basis. The cases he could discuss with her, without fear of knowing she wouldn't understand why he did what he did. Why he constantly looked death and darkness in the eye and sneered in its face.

But there was some things he was afraid to share with Emily. Sure she knew who his father was, but she didn't understand the magnitude of how sick he truly was. His father reigned over all that was sick and twisted. How was he suppose to get her to understand, and protect her.

Emily was a strong and powerful woman. She had the ability to take down the sickest of the sick without flinching. She could shift into a beautiful butterfly, or a snarling wolf. She was magnificent and terrifying all in the same breath.

Hotch sighed again and focused his attention on to what Penelope was saying.

Garcia gasped at her computer screen once it beeped.

Penelope frantically said, "Sir you have to see this."

Rossi asked, "What is it Garcia?"

"Sir just look.'

Everyone gathered around Penelope's laptop. Normally she would have shooed everyone away, but this was…unreal.

Rossi closed his eyes and clinched his fist into tight balls.

Derek said, "Baby girl turn it off."

Penelope was stunned into silence.

Derek placed his hand on Penelope's shoulder and said, "Penelope turn it off."

Penelope pressed the stop button.

JJ said, "Oh my god. They are posting the killings online, and isn't that?"

Rossi said, "It is. It is the same bastard I thought I killed. How could he have survived that?"

Hotch asked, "Garcia how many hits has this video had?"

Penelope looked at the views and said, "Over 500 thousand."

Derek said, "Read the comments."

Penelope skimmed through some of them and said, "Mostly people think its either a sick joke or a trailer for a new horror film."

Emily said, "That is just sick."

Rossi bolted out of the room. Spencer looked at his mentor's broken state and said, "Penelope I know you have tried to do a track and trace, but is there anything in the background you recognize?"

Penelope carefully scanned the video and said, "Nothing. Please don't make me watch this right now."

Derek said, "P put the laptop down. It's okay."

Penelope looked sadly up at Derek and said, "Rossi is so upset."

JJ said, "I don't blame him. All I want to do is run home and grab Henry and never let him go. By the way we figured out who he took after."

Derek said, "Well…don't leave us hangin."

Jj chuckled and said, "One minute I was looking at a black cub, the next thing I know Henry is on the floor in his pull-up with his eyes glowing green."

Derek laughed and said, "No offense to you JJ, but being a panther is pretty bad ass."

JJ smiled and said, "None taken. I just hope his scratching all my furniture phase ends quickly."

Hotch stood up and said, "I think I am going to go find David."

Emily said, "I'll go with you. This house is huge, I wouldn't want you to get lost."

Hotch smiled, and the rest of the team shared a knowing look.

Penelope looked ar Reid and said, "How'd you date go?"

"Garcia it was pretty cool. Maeve likes Doctor Who a lot, and we share a lot of the same philosophical beliefs. She is into Niche, and is super wicked with a wand."

Derek said, "Pretty boy I am happy for you."

Spence quickly said, "I am worried though. She always has the feeling she is being followed. At first I was a little hesitant to meet her in person. I was scared she might be a paranoid schizophrenic. But when I was with her I got the same feeling. My mom even told me to give her Jasmin oil. What do you think it means?"

JJ said, "I think it means that you should trust your instinct. If you think someone is out to hurt you or Maeve you need to protect yourself the best you can. I think it is time to start training seriously. And I think she is the perfect person to help you, and after taking a good look at this case we could use all the help we can get right now."

Penelope's laptop beeped again.

Derek looked at her and asked, "What'cha you got for us?"

Penelope sighed and said, "I found something I didn't want to find. It looks like someone has been attacking warewolf cubs for over a decade."

JJ asked, "How are you able to find all of this out, but other people can't?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Remember who you are talking to….All knowing, all seeing. Anyway it is a database I created. Once I joined the BAU I realized that there were a lot more supers out there than I thought, so when one goes missing….say a little girl who goes to a human school is missing one day and it is swept under the rug I try and find out what happened. If I suspect she is anything other than human I add it manually to my database."

Derek said, "Baby girl that is genius."

Garcia replied, "I know. So what I did was I am going through any unsolved missing persons cases in Tempe to see if any went without investigation of any sorts. And so far I have come up with 5 more. I think my gut was right when I said shit was about to get real."

JJ said, "Will has already said he would do whatever we needed him to do. Now Panthers aren't by nature pack animals but he does have a group he meets with sometimes. He said he would talk to them about helping us track whatever we need."

Spencer looked at JJ and said, "Do you think we might need to bring Jordan or Seaver into this too?"

JJ said, "Seaver maybe. After all her being a siren, she could literally sing the information out of someone, but Jordan, I'm not sure."

Derek said, "I think we are jumping the gun, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring Anderson in on this too."

Penelope giggled and said, "Who knew Agent Anderson was such a badass."

Derek scoffed and said, "So what if he is a Minotaur, that is two steps up from what Kevin is."

JJ laughed her ass off and asked, "Derek you couldn't possibly believe that. When Kevin gets flustered he baas. Plus when Anderson shifts he is like 8 feet tall. As far as Jordan, it doesn't hurt to have a Hydra on your side.

Spencer said, "That's true. I guest lecture with a linguistics professor. She has worked with the F.B.I before."

Penelope huffed and said, "No new people. Last time I saw Jordan you were gone JJ, and then Emily left for a short time. I _refuse_ change."

Derek said, "Hey, hey now. Nothing is going to change. I know who Spencer is talking about. Alex Blake is kind of a big deal. We would be lucky to get her help. But mama right now we don't even know what we are facing."

Penelope then said, "Fine but I have friends too that could help. I know a few people down at NCIS."

Spencer smiled and said, "So do I. I play chess with Abby on the weekends. She reminds me a little of you Garcia. You know a cool chick with a computer."

Penelope smiled and said, "Spencer that is sweet but, Abby does more than just work with computers. I am a goddess with computers, and she is a forensics mystical maven. Plus I know Gibbs and Tony."

Derek chuckled and said, "Damn I haven't seen Dinozzo in years. I wonder if Gibbs is still whacking him upside the head?"

JJ said, "Yeah I met Timothy McGee once. He is a nice guy, he also works with computers."

Penelope scoffed and said, "I would destroy him in a hacker battle. He is too afraid to get dirty."

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "The only man you should be getting dirty with is me."

JJ, Reid, and Penelope rolled their eyes in almost unison.

JJ said, "If I start to think this is getting out of hand, I am calling in all the reinforcement we can get. I think we should start with Sam Cooper, and Mick Rawson. We all know how much Emily would love to see that asshole."

Penelope snorted and said, "If I were Rawson I would stay far away from our Miss. Prentiss or Hotch would have a field day ripping him apart. I can't believe he didn't even bother to call her the next day."

JJ said, "Maybe we leave Rawson out of this."

Spencer said, "No we might need his strength. I say we make a list of people we trust. I say we start with NCIS and the former members of our BAU first. Then we go to Sam and Rawson. How does that sound?"

Derek sighed in relief and said, "Man that sounds great. I wonder what is keeping Rossi, Hotch and Emily?"

Rossi was sitting outside with a tumbler of scotch in his hand and the bottle next to his left side.

Hotch sat down next to his long time friend and asked, "Care to share?"

Hotch tipped an empty glass towards Rossi.

Rossi held the bottle of scotch up and said, "You better drink it all, this shit is older than I am."

Hotch said, "I won't waist a drop."

Emily sat next to Hotch and asked, "Is there enough in that big ole bottle for me?"

Rossi chuckled and the large amber liquid and said, "Of course."

The three sat in silence taking the occasional sip.

Rossi looked at Hotch and said, "Sorry, I just had to get out of there."

Hotch tilted his head and said, "I understand."

They sat in silence for a while more. Unlike their co-workers they weren't planning or strategizing. They were content to simply just be.

All three had looks of worry etched on their face, but decided that now was not the time to delve into the unkown.

**As always read and review!**

**I missed this story so my muse let me visit. I will try and update more often.**


End file.
